


Eat for the Hunger That Comes

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie's persuaded Draco to go on a Muggle-style holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat for the Hunger That Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felaine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Felaine).



> For felaine, who requested Draco/Charlie, "fast food".

"You said you were starving, so here. Hamburgers, chicken, pizza, fish and chips: any kind of fast food your heart desires, guaranteed to be quick, salty, greasy, and cheap. Well, perhaps the pizza isn't so quick, but it meets the rest of the criteria." Charlie swept his hand out in a grand gesture along the street.

"Fast food," Draco repeated. It must be a Muggle term. He had never taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts, but somehow Charlie had persuaded him to go on this holiday, saying it would do Draco good to get a taste of life beyond the wizarding world. "And you say these are our choices?"

"If you're as hungry as you were claiming." Charlie shrugged. "Any preferences? Each restaurant tends to specialize in a different type of food. I don't care, so you can pick."

"Fish and chips," Draco decided. "But there's nowhere to sit in here," he added in an undertone as they entered. The shop had only a half dozen tables, and every chair was full. Still, Draco chose to take that as a sign that the food would be adequate.

"No problem. We'll get takeaway and go back to the hotel," Charlie assured him.

The queue at the counter was not too long, and only minutes later Draco was devouring his first crispy piece of cod, alternating bites of fish with floury-centred golden chips.

"Delicious," he sighed, and gave Charlie a saucy wink. "Not as delicious as _you_ , though."

Charlie gave him a slow grin in return. "I'll let you prove that you mean that... as soon as you've eaten enough to have the energy for it."

The remainder of the fish grew cold and soggy on the table as Draco proved to both of their satisfaction that he had plenty of sexual energy.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is something my grandmother used to say to her kids when they didn't want to eat what was on their plates. :)


End file.
